Strawberry Rain
Strawberry Rain (ストロベリーレイン,Sutoroberī Rein) est l'ending de l'épisode 05. Liste de pistes La chanson est écrite par Anju Mana, composée et arrangée par Masahito. #SAVE THE WORLD #Save My Heart #'Strawberry Rain' #SAVE THE WORLD (Off Vocal) #Save My Heart (Off Vocal) #Strawberry Rain (Off Vocal) Vidéo Ending= center|400px Audio Personnages Paroles Kanji= 神様どうか教えてください 明日 わたしはどこへ行くの? 傷つくたびに氷河に変えた 心が熱を出してる きみは どうして微笑んでるの 何度も背中 向けたのに 太陽が今 燃え墜ちたら この涙 雨に変えて抱きしめたい ストロベリー ぎゅうっと くちびるを噛んだら 怖いほど純情な血の味がした ストロベリー 無防備なきもち 見せたのは なぜだろう 嘘でしょう 抑え切れない きみのこと バカみたく信じちゃいそう どんなわたしを知りたいですか 言葉はまるで迷路だから 黙っていても怒らないでね そう つぶやいた瞬間 きみは小さく まばたきをした 心が突然 震えだす ゴメン 泣いてしまいそうよ 後すこし きみのそばに居ていいかな ストロベリー 空に手を伸ばしつかもう 酸っぱくて甘い恋のキャンディーを ストロベリー 永遠に独りきりはヤだ きみにもし言えるなら 「ずっと逢いたい…」 もう2度と昨日には帰れない ストロベリー ぎゅうっと くちびるを噛んだら 怖いほど純情な血の味がした ストロベリー 無防備なきもち 見せたのは なぜだろう 嘘でしょう 抑え切れない ストロベリー 空に手を伸ばしつかもう 酸っぱくて甘い恋のキャンディーを ストロベリー 永遠に独りきりはヤだ きみにもし言えるなら 「アリガトウ…」 もう2度と昨日には還らない |-| Romaji= Kamisama douka oshiete kudasai ashita watashi wa doko e yuku no? Kizutsuku tabi ni hyouga ni kaeta kokoro ga netsu o dashiteru Kimi wa dou shite hohoenderu no nandomo senaka muketa no ni taiyou ga ima moeochitara kono namida ame ni kaete dakishimetai Sutoroberii gyuutto kuchibiru o kandara Kowai hodo junjou na chi no aji ga shita Sutoroberii muboubi na kimochi miseta no wa Naze darou uso deshou osaekirenai Kimi no koto baka mitaku shinjichaisou Donna watashi o shiritai desu ka kotoba wa maru de meiro da kara Damatteite mo okoranaide ne sou tsubuyaita shunkan Kimi wa chiisaku mabataki o shita kokoro ga totsuzen furuedasu Gomen naiteshimaisou yo Ato sukoshi kimi no soba ni ite ii ka na Sutoroberii sora ni te o nobashi tsukamou Suppakute amai koi no kyandii o Sutoroberii eien ni hitorikiri wa yada Kimi ni moshi ieru nara "zutto aitai..." Mou nido to kinou ni wa kaerenai Sutoroberii gyuutto kuchibiru o kandara Kowai hodo junjou na chi no aji ga shita Sutoroberii muboubi na kimochi miseta no wa Naze darou uso deshou osaekirenai Sutoroberii sora ni te o nobashi tsukamou Suppakute amai koi no kyandii o Sutoroberii eien ni hitorikiri wa yada Kimi ni moshi ieru nara "arigatou..." Mou nido to kinou ni wa kaeranai |-| Anglais= God, please somehow tell me, where should I go tomorrow? When I'm hurt, I became like glacier, as my heart heats up I wonder how come you can laugh, even though I only able to look at your back If the sun now will burn down, I want to hold you dear as these tears become the rain As I chew the strawberry tightly I can taste the scary-like feelings in my blood Strawberry, withing this defenseless feelings, what I saw is something irrepressible, that I thought to be lies I believe I am an idiot when I thought about you I want to know how I should be, because words are like labyrinth I'm taking everything easy and keep shut up, and when I talked You shine with a small radiance, and then my heart suddenly shakes I'm sorry, you seemed cries I wonder if it's fine if I could stay by your side for a bit Strawberry, as I reach my hand to the sky I may reach the bitter yet sweet candy of love Strawberry, I don't want to be lonely for eternity If I could say it to you: "I want to meet you since..." I won't return to yesterday anymore As I chew the strawberry tightly I can taste the scary-like feelings in my blood Strawberry, withing this defenseless feelings, what I saw is something irrepressible, that I thought to be lies I believe I am an idiot when I thought about you Strawberry, as I reach my hand to the sky I may reach the bitter yet sweet candy of love Strawberry, I don't want to be lonely for eternity If I could say it to you: "Thank you..." I won't return to yesterday anymore |-| Français= Catégorie:Ending Catégorie:Saison 01